


"A Well Respected Man - The Kinks" [SN Jukebox]

by PollySPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollySPN/pseuds/PollySPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E querendo ou não ele era um homem de respeito...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Well Respected Man - The Kinks" [SN Jukebox]

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi publicada pela primeira vez dia 14/07/2009
> 
> NOTA 1: Resposta ao desafio lançado por Det. Rood. sobre usar a trilha sonora de Supernatural pra escrever fics  
> NOTA 2: A música escolhida foi tocada no 17º episódio da quarta temporada (It's a Terrible Life). Eu não gosto muito do episódio, mas eu adoro a música desde que a ouvi em Juno (tá eu sei que a música é antiga, mas eu a ouvi pela primeira vez no filme! Rsrs) e achei que caiu como uma luva pro episódio de Supernatural.  
> NOTA 3: Fic one shot, sem beta. Os erros são todos meus e de mais ninguém. É uma fic AU de Supernatural. Vocês verão. Por incrível que pareça eu escrevi sobre Sam! Rsrsrs.. Não que eu não goste dele, é que normalmente meu primeiro pensamento vai pro Dean. Mas eu acho que essa música é a cara do Sam num AU de Supernatural  
> NOTA 4:.E mais uma vez: os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem (infelizmente).. Eles foram criados pelo mestre, Eric Kripke. Eu não ganho um centavo com isso aqui. Eu só ganho satisfação pessoal e muita diversão. Além de exercitar minha imaginação, claro!

Sam esfregou seus olhos e se espreguiçou. Antes de ir pro banho verificou seu celular.

  
_'Cause he gets up in the morning,_   
_And he goes to work at nine,_   
_And he comes back home at five-thirty,_   
_Gets the same train every time._   
_cause his world is built round punctuality,_   
_It never fails._   
_And hes oh, so good,_   
_And hes oh, so fine,_   
_And hes oh, so healthy,_   
_In his body and his mind._   
_Hes a well respected man about town,_   
_Doing the best things so conservatively._

_Porque ele acorda de manhã,_   
_E ele vai trabalhar às nove,_   
_E ele volta pra casa cinco e meia,_   
_Pega o mesmo trem toda vez_   
_Porque seu mundo é construído ao redor da pontualidade,_   
_E nunca falha_   
_E ele é tão bom,_   
_E ele é tão legal_   
_E ele é tão saudável_   
_Em seu corpo e sua mente_   
_Ele é um homem muito bem respeitado na cidade,_   
_Fazendo o melhor tão conservadoramente_   


 

Estava no horário, como sempre. Notou que havia uma mensagem de voz, e decidiu verificar depois. Não deveria ser nada importante, porque todos os seus compromissos de hoje foram repassados no dia anterior e estavam anotados rigorosamente no seu palmtop.  
  
Sam não gostava de surpresas, de desorganização, de imprevistos. Sua rotina era a como o próprio nome diz: rotina; era tudo exatamente a mesma coisa todos os dias. Ele organizava seu dia na noite anterior pra não haver surpresas desagradáveis. O máximo que se permitia, quando resolvia sair dela é comer um hambúrguer gorduroso, em homenagem a sua infância. Mas isso realmente acontecia cada vez menos. Sam preferia e realmente gostava de uma dieta mais saudável e balanceada.  
  
Seu ritmo de vida não permitia excessos. Ele precisava estar bem, em forma, saudável, apresentável e muito bem arrumado.  
  
Ninguém colocava fé um advogado descuidado, despenteado, com aspecto de desleixo. Suas roupas eram impecáveis, seus sapatos brilhavam, seus objetos pessoais eram de última geração e ele tentava desesperadamente dar um jeito no seu cabelo desde que ele tinha 15 anos de idade. Mas seu cabelo muitas vezes não cooperava e ele simplesmente, morria de raiva disso, mas era algo que realmente ele não podia controlar. Seu cabelo era um rebelde sem causa e ele não entendia o porquê disso. Então ele o penteava e tentava deixá-lo o mais no lugar possível, mexendo nele várias vezes ao dia pra conseguir seu intento. Dean vivia implicando com ele por isso, e despenteava seus cabelos sempre que conseguia. Isso deixava Sam furioso.

 

  
_And his mother goes to meetings,_   
_While his father pulls the maid,_   
_And she stirs the tea with councilors,_   
_While discussing foreign trade,_   
_And she passes looks, as well as bills_   
_At every suave young man_   
_'cause hes oh, so good,_   
_And hes oh, so fine,_   
_And hes oh, so healthy,_   
_In his body and his mind._   
_Hes a well respected man about town,_   
_Doing the best things so conservatively._

_E sua mãe vai à encontros,_   
_Enquanto seu pai brinca com a empregada,_   
_E ela mexe o chá com os conselheiros,_   
_Enquanto discute o comércio estrangeiro,_   
_E ela dá olhadelas tanto nas contas quanto_   
_Em todos os caras educados_   
_E ele é tão bom,_   
_E ele é tão legal_   
_E ele é tão saudável_   
_Em seu corpo e sua mente_   
_Ele é um homem muito bem respeitado na cidade,_   
_Fazendo o melhor tão conservadoramente_   


 

Sam entrou no escritório e sorriu afetadamente pra recepcionista. Ele era extremamente educado com todos, mas não tinha muita paciência com gente desorganizada, lenta, e descuidada. Sam não gostava que mexessem em seus papéis, livros e revistas. Ele gostava de chegar em sua sala e todos os jornais estarem empilhados corretamente no lugar, sua agenda conferida e com todos os compromissos confirmados e seu café pronto na cafeteira. Isso era fácil de conseguir porque ele nunca se atrasava um minuto. Desde que ele era uma criança, sempre primou pela pontualidade. Seus pais muitas vezes ficavam irritados com ele por causa disso, mas ele realmente não queria mudar. Sam sempre achou que pontualidade e organização eram sinais de educação. Sua mãe o entendia perfeitamente e fazia tudo conforme ele queria, mas seu pai.. Bem, seu pai e Dean eram outra história. E Sam definitivamente não tinha muita paciência com a desorganização dos dois.  
  


  
_And he likes his own backyard,_   
_And he likes his fags the best,_   
_cause hes better than the rest,_   
_And his own sweat smells the best,_   
_And he hopes to grab his fathers loot,_   
_When pater passes on._   
_cause hes oh, so good,_   
_And hes oh, so fine,_   
_And hes oh, so healthy,_   
_In his body and his mind._   
_Hes a well respected man about town,_   
_Doing the best things so conservatively._

_E ele gosta do seu próprio jardim dos fundos_   
_E ele gosta do seu trabalho duro,_   
_Porque ele é melhor que o resto,_   
_E seu próprio suor cheira melhor_   
_E ele espera agarrar a herança de seu pai,_   
_Quando o velho for dessa pra uma melhor_   
_E ele é tão bom,_   
_E ele é tão legal_   
_E ele é tão saudável_   
_Em seu corpo e sua mente_   
_Ele é um homem muito bem respeitado na cidade,_   
_Fazendo o melhor tão conservadoramente_   


 

Sam se sentou na sua mesa e verificou seus e-mails. Tinha um recado de sua mãe, um de seu corretor de seguros, outro de sua empregada doméstica (sim, porque Sam não ia contratar uma analfabeta de pai e mãe pra tomar conta de sua casa e de seus cachorros. Ele contratou uma especialista. Pagava caro por isso, mas ele tinha o melhor) e outro de Dean.  
  
Ele teve um calafrio ao imaginar o recado de Dean. Seu irmão nunca enviava nada proveitoso, exceto imagens duvidosas que remetiam sempre a sexo, carros antigos e muita piada de mau-gosto. Ele nem abriu o e-mail de Dean, ele deletou sem nem ler. O de sua mãe era perguntando se ele estava bem, porque afinal de contas ele tinha sumido e não dado mais noticias. Sam respondeu o e-mail se desculpando e prometendo que iria visitá-los em breve, assim que o caso que ele estava quase ganhando (mais uma vez) terminasse. O de sua empregada era pra avisar que o encanador já havia trocado a torneira do banheiro e instalado o novo sistema de irrigação do jardim. Isso fez Sam sorrir, porque simplesmente ele amava sua casa. Era o seu local preferido. Ele a construíra do jeito que ele quis, com todas as coisas no lugar, perfeitas e modernas. E seu jardim realmente era fantástico. Várias revistas de jardinagem foram fotografá-lo e ele sentia-se orgulhoso disso. Foi tudo ele quem fez. Mesmo com Dean o chamando de bicha, e zoando com ele, Sam adorava seu jardim e sua casa. Sem falar nos objetos de decoração que Sam fizera questão de comprar pessoalmente. Ele vivia enfiado em galerias de artes pra poder adquirir peças novas e de bom gosto. Sam realmente amava sua casa e tinha muito orgulho dela.  
  
Ele tinha planos de poder ampliá-la e fazer uma academia de ginástica, uma enorme biblioteca, um escritório com toda a tecnologia disponível, e um quarto com uma banheira de ofurô e um closet enorme pros seus ternos, camisas de grife, gravatas de seda e perfumes, mas ele não ia se descapitalizar agora por isso. Ele iria aguardar até juntar mais dinheiro e poder comprar tudo da melhor qualidade. E Deus o ajude para que Dean não descobrisse sobre a banheira de ofurô e o closet, senão Sam não teria mais sossego.

 

  
_And he plays at stocks and shares,_   
_And he goes to the regatta,_   
_And he adores the girl next door,_   
_cause hes dying to get at her,_   
_But his mother knows the best about_   
_The matrimonial stakes._   
_cause hes oh, so good,_   
_And hes oh, so fine,_   
_And hes oh, so healthy,_   
_In his body and his mind._   
_Hes a well respected man about town,_   
_Doing the best things so conservatively._

_E ele brinca em estoques e ações,_   
_E ele vai à regata,_   
_E ele adora a vizinha,_   
_Porque ele está morrendo para chegar nela,_   
_Mas sua mãe entende mais sobre_   
_As apostas de casamento_   
_E ele é tão bom,_   
_E ele é tão legal_   
_E ele é tão saudável_   
_Em seu corpo e sua mente_   
_Ele é um homem muito bem respeitado na cidade,_   
_Fazendo o melhor tão conservadoramente_   


 

Sam tinha perdido algum dinheiro com a crise econômica, as ações estavam oscilando e ele precisava aguardar o momento certo pra investir e ganhar mais um dinheiro. Sam pegou o jornal e olhou os indicativos econômicos, sacudindo positivamente a cabeça e vendo que seu desejo de ampliar a casa estava talvez se aproximando. Os índices estavam melhorando progressivamente, e ele poderia aumentar seu capital logo, logo. Não que ele estivesse ou fosse pobre, mas Sam não gostava de perder. Não gostava de jogar pelo ralo tudo que ele batalhou pra juntar. E dinheiro em conta corrente era sempre algo que lhe dava muito prazer e satisfação pessoal, porque era algo que comprovava que ele era muito, mas muito inteligente e esforçado. E novamente voltou a pensar em Dean e em quantas vezes Dean teve que ganhar dinheiro nas apostas, nos jogos de azar e em trabalhos extras. Por mais que seu irmão trabalhasse parece que as contas nunca fechavam, Dean estava sempre precisando de dinheiro e vivia rebolando pra pagar as contas.  
  
Sam voltou a pensar em Jessica, sua vizinha. Se ele estava pensando em ampliar a casa deveria levar em conta seu relacionamento (quer dizer, provável) futuro com Jess. Ela era linda, estava sempre bem arrumada, e as poucas palavras que Sam trocou com ela, ele soube que ela seria a esposa perfeita pra ele. Sam estava empolgado, porque a moça realmente estava interessada nele. Eles se encontraram várias vezes em eventos sociais como no clube de golfe, na hípica, nas regatas, e ela sempre foi muito receptiva E sua mãe estava feliz que finalmente ele tinha resolvido arrumar uma namorada. Não que Sam não tivesse namoradas, nada disso. Ele só ainda não tinha encontrado uma mulher que fosse capaz de entender e aceitar seu modo de ser. Apenas isso. E Jess encaixava como uma luva nesse sentido. Ele realmente estava empolgado dessa vez, mesmo que Dean tivesse dito que ela era gata, mas que provavelmente na cama fazia sexo lendo um manual "Como agir corretamente". Sam quase o socou por isso, mas Dean pediu desculpas logo em seguida e Sam resolveu esquecer as bobagens ditas pelo irmão.  
  
Sam então resolveu ouvir a mensagem de voz que estava em seu celular.  
  
 _"Hey Sammy! Aposto que não atendeu minha chamada ontem porque estava no salão de beleza cuidando de sua cútis." Sam ouviu a risada de seu irmão ao fundo. "Mas eu estou ligando pra avisar que passo na sua casa mais tarde pra te pegar e a gente ir ver o jogo a noite ok? Eu sei que você queria ficar num camarote, com toda aquela frescura, mas eu não tenho grana pra alimentar suas babaquices, então vamos mesmo no meio do povo. Pelo amor de Deus não vá de roupa cara e de grife como da outra vez! Você uma hora me mata de vergonha, sendo tão gay! Use uma daquelas roupas surradas que você usa pra cuidar daquele seu jardim cheio de coisas de mulher. E Sam, estou com saudades, cara! Puta que pariu! Você deveria sair desse escritório um pouco e vir almoçar comigo aqui na oficina um dia desses o que me diz?"_ E Dean soltou uma gargalhada e encerrou a ligação.  
.  
Sam estremeceu e se lembrou da última vez que tinha feito isso. Seu termo Armani foi direto pro lixo, uma vez que uma lata de óleo sujo de motor entornou em cima dele. E ele acabou escorregando e caiu rasgando suas calças.  
  
Sam pegou seu celular apertou uma tecla e disse sorrindo: _" Hey seu 'jerk' que história é essa ir no meio do povo? Dean, esse povo cheira mal, e eu não vou ficar sentindo cheiro de suor, cerveja e cigarro. E... Dean eu também estou com saudades. Como você está? Conseguiu a grana pra pagar a hipoteca? Você sabe 'bro' que se precisar, basta me pedir.."._ E Sam continuou seu papo com seu irmão maluco, mas que ele amava mais que tudo nessa vida.  
  
Sam só não entendia como podia amar tanto uma pessoa tão diferente dele. Como é que seus pais puderam ter dois filhos tão diferentes. Mas Sam daria a vida por Dean se preciso fosse. E Dean quase já deu a sua por Sam uma vez. Mas é melhor Sam não se lembrar disso.


End file.
